PowerBook 1400
The PowerBook 1400 was a notebook computer designed and sold by Apple Computer in the mid- to late 1990s as part of their PowerBook series of Macintosh computers. Introduced in November 1996 at a starting price of $2499, it was the first new PowerBook since the controversial PowerBook 5300. After the introduction of the more powerful PowerBook 3400 in February 1997, the 1400 took on the role of Apple's entry level notebook and remained there until its discontinuation in May 1998. Its successor, the PowerBook G3 Series (ie - "Wallstreet"/"Mainstreet") would ultimately go on to replace and consolidate not only the 1400, but the 2400 and 3400 as well. Throughout its 18-months on the market, the PowerBook 1400 came available in a number of different configurations. Originally released with a 117MHz PowerPC 603e processor, a 133MHz processor was added in July 1997, and the line topped out with a 166MHz processor the following December. Each version was available as either a "c" or a "cs" model and were differentiated largely by type of LCD technology used. While both models came with 11.3" color displays with 800x600 resolutions, the pricier 1400c came equipped with an active matrix display and the 1400cs came with a less expensive passive matrix, dual-scan display. The PowerBook 1400 was notable for being the first notebook computer to come available with a built-in optical drive. The optional 6x CD-ROM was implemented using a sleep-swappable module system similar to the one pioneered by the PowerBook 5300; other modules included a Zip drive and the standard 1.4MB floppy (an 8x CD-ROM would eventually become standard on the 133MHz model). A unique feature to the 1400 was the "BookCover" which allowed owners the opportunity to give their PowerBook a customized look. Every 1400 shipped with a gray cover, a clear cover, and six inserts; a ClarisWorks template was also included as an "extra" on the system restore CD, from which users could design their own BookCover. The 1400 was easily upgradeable. System memory could be "piggy-backed" onto each other (another feature unique to the 1400), allowing for the use of additional RAM chips. The CPU was located on a removable daughter card and could be replaced with one containing a faster processor, including a number of commercially available cards with PowerPC G3 processors from vendors such as Sonnet, NewerTech, and Vimage. Aside from its two PC Card slots, the 1400 also included an internal expansion slot. Although few applications were ever developed to utilize it, Apple did release their own branded video card which included an increased amount of VRAM and an external video port. Other devices included a third-party video card, as well as a relatively rare ethernet networking card. There are several well known issues concerning the PowerBook 1400. Like all other PowerBooks prior to the PowerBook G4, the drive controller used in the 1400 is incompatible with ATA-6 hard drives. Compatibility may also arise with hard drives larger than 8.2GB, although this can be resolved by partitioning the boot drive to less than 8.2GB or by using Mac OS 8.6 or later. Additionally, unlike all Apple notebooks to come after it, the 1400 will not boot from a CD by holding down the "C" key while starting the machine; the only workarounds to this is by selecting the CD in the Startup Disk control panel or by pressing the Ctrl-Opt-Shift-Del keys. Specifications References * Apple-history.com: 1400 series specs * Lowendmac.com: 1400 series specs fr:PowerBook 1400 it:PowerBook 1400c/cs Category:PowerPC Macintosh computers 1400 1400c